blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Undead
Not all physical undead in the Aegis are slaves: some willingly became that way, or managed to free themselves from their bondage through sheer willpower. Any undead created using a body and a bound soul can become an intelligent undead. Mindless husks or shadows cannot. An intelligent undead has no 'unconcious' state, though they can pretend to. If their physical body is damaged too much, the spells that hold them and their soul together are broken. If done right, their soul is freed, whether they want that or not. They can be brought back, but their soul gem or whatever soul-binding they have must be intact and their body must also be intact enough to be repaired. If they are restored, they can be raised again, though this comes with a risk of enslavement/reenslavement. The following templates are added to a base living creature and do not influence what level they start at. The Creature's type changes to undead, and uses all of the base creature's statistics and special abilities, except as noted. If a special ability is not excluded, but would normally require the creature to be alive, such as fire breath or poison, it is assumed that the fell magics binding it and animating it are replicating that property as well. Skeletal Undead Whether the endpoint of a rotting animated corpse or a purposeful blasting of flesh from bone, skeletons are not an uncommon sight in the aegis, though not many end up intelligent. Thier eye sockets burn with a baleful flame, and their expressions are unreadable, but some necromancers who choose undead like it that way, without the burdens and weakness of flesh or sinew... *All hit dice become d12 hit dice *Winged creatures can still fly, though the flight is magical. Natural Armor changes to the following bonuses based on size. :: Tiny: +0 :: Small +1 :: Medium: +2 :: Large: +3 :: Huge: +4 :: Gargantuan: +6 :: Collossal: +10 And replaces any other natural armor bonuses the creature may have had. *Any natural attacks - save for those requiring flesh - are retained, and a claw attack is gained if not gained already. If the creature's claw attack is better than the skeletal claw attack, then it is used instead. :: Diminutive/Fine: 1 :: Tiny: 1d2 :: Small 1d3 :: Medium: 1d4 :: Large: 1d6 :: Huge: 2d4 :: Gargantuan: 2d6 :: Collossal: 2d8 *Gain Darkvision 60 ft *Gain immunity to cold *Take half damage from Piercing and Slashing weapons *Con no longer counts as a stat for a Skeletal Creature as they are no longer alive. *+4 to Dexterity Corpse Creature Not every corpse is a shambling, ravenous, mindless husk. Some, when bound to a soul, achieve conciousness and are able to break free. Some necromancers choose undeath, and don't bother with the shininess of lichdom. From preserved flesh to taxidermied bodies to immaculate mummies to simply decaying corpses who just don't care, this is the most common form of undeath for the Withered Aegis. *All Hit dice become d12 *Winged creatures retain the ability to fly, though their manuverability becomes clumsy. *The corpse creature gains a natural armor bonus to AC based on size, due to its undead flesh: :: Tiny: +0 :: Small +1 :: Medium: +2 :: Large: +3 :: Huge: +4 :: Gargantuan: +6 :: Collossal: +10 *All natural abilities of the creature are retained, and they also gain a slam attack: :: Diminutive and Fine: 1 :: Tiny: 1d2 :: Small 1d3 :: Medium: 1d4 :: Large: 1d6 :: Huge: 2d4 :: Gargantuan: 2d6 :: Collossal: 2d8 *Darkvision 60ft *Because they are dead, constitution score is negated and no longer used *+4 Strength, -2 Dex because of their undead flesh. -2 Charisma because they are still corpses. Other There are other physical undead templates out there in pathfinder and D&D. For the most part, treat these with care! Not all the lore crosses over, and there are frequently level adjustments! (to be further edited) Liches Ghouls Whights